Resistance
by Ashuri86
Summary: A resistance group is causing trouble on Earth! However, there might be more resistance than anyone expected, resistance to feelings between the Gundam pilots. sorry, bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, and the copyrights all belong to the creator, blah blah, you know the drill.

I do wish I owned Heero Yuy though, lol -

This fic has yaoi (male/male) in it, so if you are offended or a minor, don't read it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. It was all around Heero as he slowly glided through space in his Gundam. The war was long since over, and the five Gundam pilots had split off to go their separate ways. Little did they know they would all be summoned together once more to assemble together on Earth, and to the palace of Relena Peacecraft.

As Heero got clearance to enter into the Earth's atmosphere, he silently went over his mission in his head. It was not a big one, but for Heero, he only felt alive and worth something if he was fighting. Relena needed to quell a small resistance group's activities on Earth. She probably could have done it with the power she already had, but she had her own wishes staked in the Gundams coming as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Peacecraft, I have been informed that the Gundam piloted by Heero Yuy has got clearance to breach the atmosphere, and should be arriving on Earth shortly."

Relena, who had been sitting in her room staring blankly into space, whirled around when she heard this, and thanked the soldier, who then left with a bow.

'Heero…' Relena slowly got up and walked over to the large glass doors leading out to a little balcony. She had not seen Heero in so long, and couldn't stop herself from using the resistance to make an excuse for him to come back to Earth. She could no longer keep her feelings silent, and had to see him again. Relena knew she loved Heero since the first moment she saw his face, or rather, his face covered by his hand. Relena giggled a little, for Heero had no idea that instead of protecting his identity, all he did was look seductive to her eyes.

Relena's hair fluttered as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, eager to meet Heero as soon as he landed.

Heero, meanwhile, was being guided into the docking bay. Once his Gundam was in an acceptable area, he disembarked and stepped foot onto the metal walkway with a clank. No sooner had he descended the steps to the ground, when he noticed Relena facing him, smiling.

"Hello, Heero."

Heero merely glanced at her, and walked past, ready to fulfill his mission.

Relena, trailed by bodyguards, walked up and placed herself by Heero's side.

"What is the status on the resistance?"

'Humph, the first thing he says to me after all these years.' Relena thought to herself. She smiled to herself. 'He hasn't changed at all.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena showed Heero to a large room with a long table in it, obviously the room intended for meetings and the like. The other Gundam pilots were already there and seated, and after so long apart, they all greeted Heero warmly, even if he wasn't so obvious in his recognition of them.

Heero over to take his seat, and he eyed his neighbor out of the corner of his eye as he sat down. He was seated next to Duo, who was enthusiastically trying to catch up with him about all their lost years. Heero set up as cold as a façade as he could and tried to ignore Duo's talking.

He was relieved when Relena quieted the room to discuss the mission of the pilots.

She went over the basic happenings and goings on of the resistance group, and informed the Gundam pilots that their job was to take out the few Gundams that the group had managed to secure, and try to keep order as the offenders were taken into custody.

"When are we to seize their headquarters?" Trowa asked from behind his bangs.

"We have scheduled the raid for 1:30 AM, when most civilians will be asleep and out of the streets, and hopefully the resistance will be asleep as well, allowing us to catch them off guard." Relena relayed to the five. "You are free to do as you wish until then, though I would recommend getting some sleep, I have arranged for rooms for all of you."

Relena stood up, and she, along with servants of the palace, showed all the respective pilots their rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at their rooms, it just so happened that they where all on the same floor as Relena's room. She wanted to be as close to Heero as possible, but had to allow everyone else to be near her as well, as not to raise any suspicions.

As they all headed off to their room, Relena noticed that Quatre trailed after Trowa and went into his room with him. She, being raised in a rather proper environment, had never quite approved of their relationship, but decided to say nothing.

Heero, once inside his own room, removed his green tank top and lay upon his bed, trying to get into the right mental attitude for the operations he was about to carry out. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door, yet before he could open it himself, Duo came charging into the room, his long braid trailing after him.

"Heero! It's been so long!" Duo bounced on his bed, making Heero frown.

"…Yes, it has." Heero grumbled between his teeth.

They sat for a long while talking, well, mostly Duo talked, about what he had started earlier in the meeting room.

Finally, after Duo seemed to tire himself out, the room became silent once again.

Heero was about to ask Duo why he was still there, when both of them turned towards the wall of Trowa's room. They listened once more for the sound, and sure enough, they heard a little moan coming from behind the wall, a moan that sounded like Quatre's.

They both quickly snapped their heads away from the wall, knowing very well what was going on. All of the pilots knew that Trowa and Quatre loved each other.

Suddenly, a little smirk appeared on Duo's face, and Heero was not fast enough to notice it before Duo knocked him onto the floor on his back.

"Heero…" Duo cooed "hearing all that noise gets me in the mood…" Duo slowly traced circles on Heero's bare chest.

"Duo, get off…"

Before Heero could finish, they heard a knock on the door.

"Heero, this is Relena, can I come in?"

Heero knocked Duo on to his back as he scrambled to his feet and opened the door.

"Ah, Heero," Relena beamed at him.

Heero proceeded to stomp right past her. "I'm going out." Heero snarled.

"Out? Without a shirt on?" Relena seemed quite puzzled, but she knew very well she could not stop Heero now, and, defeated, she closed the door behind her and went back to her own room, trying to ignore the little moans and sighs coming from Trowa's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, Heero must be really mad at me." Duo lamented to himself as he made his way back to his own room after sneaking out of Heero's (he was behind the bed, out of Relena's eyesight, so she didn't know he was in there).

He went in the little room and shut the door behind him, where he then threw himself on his bed with a sigh.

'I really wasn't kidding, Heero…' Duo thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the first time Heero and him met, and to all they went through after that. As he thought about Heero, Duo couldn't ignore the stirring in his pants.

"Heero…" Duo mumbled to himself as he let his hand trail down his stomach towards his growing erection.

As he reached his destination, he slowly pulled down his pants, releasing his manhood from its prison. Slowly, he began to stroke himself, getting even harder. Duo started to breathe harder and harder, quickening his pace. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he ran his hand faster along his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to image it was Heero doing these things to him, and brought his hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers.

"Oh…god…" Duo moaned to the empty room. He started to pant, and his strokes became frantic as he brought himself to climax.

"Ung….ahhhhh" Duo pictured Heero in his mind, and this sent him over the edge. "Ahhh!" Duo came in his hand, and lay on the bed, exhausted, thoughts of Heero still lingering in his mind.

When Duo was finally able to bring his breathing back to normal, he reluctantly got up to wash off his hands. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, a lone tear could be seen sliding silently down his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero did not come back the rest of the day, but was not late when the five pilots set out to complete their objective. It went down with no problems, and was of little excitement, as the resistance pretty much gave up after seeing the power of the Gundams.

So, soon enough, the team headed back to the palace once again.

As they headed back to their rooms, all except Quatre, who went with Trowa, Relena got herself ready for what she was about to say. She waited until she was sure everyone was behind their closed doors, and, with a shaking hand, knocked lightly on Heero's door.

"Come in."

Relena cracked the door open just enough so she could slide herself inside.

Heero glanced up at her before looking back out the window, where the sky outside was dark and stormy, with droplets of rain starting to patter on the window pane.

"Um…Heero, can I talk to you?" Relena went and sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, next to Heero. She sighed to herself, and prepared to spew everything she wanted to say in one go.

"Heero, ever since I first saw you, my feelings for you have grown everyday, and I have come to realize that I love you, and want you to stay in the palace with me."

'Whew, I said it.' Relena thought to herself as she waited for Heero to respond.

When he didn't say anything, Relena cleared her throat as if saying it was alright for him to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Relena's eyes widened. "What!"

"I don't feel the same about you. And I would never allow myself to feel that way about anyone."

Relena's cheeks grew hot as she felt tears stream from her eyes, just as outside the rain started to beat on the window.

"What? Why? If you let yourself love, could you love me?" Relena clenched onto Heero's arm.

"No." Heero said flatly.

Relena stood up suddenly, causing Heero to look at her. As fast as she could, she extended her hand and sent it swinging to slap Heero, but he grabbed her by the wrist as she got near and stopped her cold.

He glared at her with cold eyes. "Do not strike me."

Relena's lips quivered. While Heero still held her, she leaned in and kissed him hard.

A creak could be heard as the door to Heero's room was opened and Duo stuck his head inside. He was on his way to talk to Heero, though he really just wanted to be near him. He came in at just the moment Relena kissed Heero, and his eyes grew wide. Despite himself, he couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight before him.

Heero, who heard him, shifted his eyes to gaze into Duo's. He was a little shocked when he saw that they were filled with tears. As quickly as he had looked at him, Duo was gone, trying to run from what he just saw.

'Duo!' Heero pushed Relena off of him and stood up. "Duo, wait!"

Relena's eyes widened and she wiped away her tears.

"You're like them?" Relena whispered.

"What?"

"You're like Trowa and Quatre, aren't you? Instead of loving a women and being normal…"

"Shut up!" Heero fumed.

Relena was startled at his sudden outburst, he rarely allowed anyone to see his emotions.

"Their love is far from abnormal." Heero said, not looking at Relena.

"No, it's wrong!" Relena shouted.

Heero glared at her with more hate than she had ever seen in anyone's eyes. "You wonder why I could never love you…"

Heero left his words floating in the air as he raced out of the room to look for Duo.

All Relena could do was sit in awe at what Heero had just said.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo was soaked from head to toe, but he didn't care, he kept running. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away from what he had just seen.

His tears mingled with the rain as he finally stopped on the side of the street, panting and sobbing. His bangs were plastered to his face.

"Heero…" Duo whispered into the night. "Heero!" This time he shouted for all to hear.

"I…love you…" Duo spoke to the darkness.

"I know."

Duo whirled around to see Heero standing behind him, equally soaked.

Duo laughed a little. "I see you can still track people as well as ever." He thanked God Heero could not see his tears in the dark and rain.

They stood for awhile in the pounding rain, Duo avoiding looking at Heero. Finally, Heero spoke up.

"Relena asked me if I loved her, and I refused her. She apparently thought kissing me would change that." Heero said, half sarcastically.

Duo said nothing.

"Duo," Heero's voice sounded surprisingly tender and gentle, causing Duo to look at him with surprise. "I can't allow myself to give into my feelings for you."

Duo was shocked. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind swam.

"You…you love me too?" Duo started to cry harder again, this time with happiness.

"No."

"What?" Duo recoiled a bit at this.

"I can't love you. I can't let myself love someone, nor they love me. I was trained to fight, and that is the only thing my life is good for." Heero said as he stoically stood in the pouring rain.

"Heero…" Duo splashed through the wet streets till he was next to Heero. He slowly raised both his hands and placed his palms on Heero's chest. He stared deep into his eyes.

"Heero, you deserve to be happy, you are more than a fighter, and your life is worth more than I can say. You are the one I love, Heero." Duo stood up a little higher, and gently kissed him.

As Duo leaned back down, he looked up at Heero. He looked at him in awe, as he saw small tears forming at the edge of Heero's eyes.

"Heer…"

Before Duo could finish, Heero's hands went up to his face and gently wiped his bangs out of his eyes. He placed his hands on Duo's cheeks and drew him in for a kiss.

As their lips met, their bodies grew hotter. The kiss deepened and became more passionate, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"Ah…Heero…" Duo whispered when their lips had parted, his eyes half closed. "Please, let yourself love me…"

Heero clutched Duo to his chest, and that was all the answer Duo needed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were back at the palace, both sopping wet, they went to the closest room, which happened to be Duo's. As they entered the room, no sooner had Duo shut and locked the door when he felt Heero behind him, planting kisses on his neck.

"Oh…" Duo moaned before turning around to face him.

They kissed each other heatedly, stopping only to pull off each other's sopping clothes as they made their way to the bed. Somewhere along the way, Heero managed to turn them around so Duo's back was facing the bed so that when they got close enough, Heero pushed Duo onto his back and climbed on top of him.

They were both naked at this point, and Heero sat up a little on Duo's hips, allowing each other time to finally look at their lover's naked form. Duo raised his arms up and started to caress Heero's chest and sides, to timid to let his hands trail any lower.

Heero bent over him and kissed Duo firmly on the lips, using his tongue to part Duo's lips and allow him access. Their tongues wrestled each other in a heated battle for awhile, till Heero broke the kiss and started to kiss Duo's neck, going lower till he reached one of Duo's nipples. He slowly licked it, causing Duo to arch up into him and moan. Getting the reaction he wanted, Heero started to kiss and suck on Duo's nipple, while he allowed his other hand to play with its twin.

"H…eero…" Duo panted under the sweet torture he was receiving. His hands roamed to the back of Heero's head and he intertwined them in his hair.

Heero stopped what he was doing, causing Duo to cry in frustration, and in a flash had Duo by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. He continued to attack Duo's neck and chest with kissing, tracing the curves of his body with his tongue. Duo writhed beneath him.

When Heero was thoroughly satisfied, he brought his head back up and faced Duo, gazing into his eyes. Duo felt a blush creep to his cheeks as the intense eyes stared into his own. Heero caressed Duo's cheeks as he kissed him, drawing Duo up into a sitting position, allowing him access to Duo's back, and more importantly, his long braid.

Heero moved his arms around Duo and fumbled a bit as he found the binder holding Duo's hair so neatly. He quickly disposed of it, and ran his hands gently through Duo's hair, freeing it and allowing it to fan out softly against his back. Heero clutched Duo close to him and ran his hands through his long hair as Duo kissed Heero's neck.

The close contact of their bodies had taken its toll on them, and both Heero and Duo were painfully hard by this point. Duo shifted slightly forward when Heero had stroked his ass, and caused their erections to rub against each other, making both of them moan.

'Hmm…I like the sound of that.' Duo thought to himself, as this was the first moan Heero had emitted.

Duo decided it was his turn now, and he gently pushed Heero down onto the bed. Duo's hair flowed over them both as he leaned down to plant kissed down Heero's neck and chest, lower and lower. Duo didn't hesitate this time, and he kissed all the way down to his destination. He reached out and grasped Heero's shaft, making his whole body twitch. Duo stroked him slowly.

Heero didn't think it could feel any better, until he felt his hardness being enveloped by warm moistness. He tilted his head up just enough to see Duo taking him in his mouth. Heero gritted his teeth, determined not to beg or cry out. Duo began to bob his head up and down, taking in as much of Heero's length as he could without gagging. He kept up a slow rhythm, making Heero shiver. Soon, Heero was lifting his hips, trying to make Duo take him in more, but Duo backed off, wanting to torture Heero the same way he was. Heero growled and tangled his hands in Duo's hair, attempting to pull him closer.

"Ah ah ah…tell me what you want." Duo said teasingly.

Heero, not used to losing, let alone allowing feelings to come through in the first place, held out for a pitifully short time before he couldn't stand the slowness of Duo's sucking any longer.

"Ung…f-faster…" Heero panted as he clenched his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Hmm, alright." Duo grinned at his victory before taking Heero in his mouth once again, this time moving up and down his shaft as fast as he could. Heero started to buck his hips to meet Duo's mouth and kept his hands wrapped up in Duo's long hair.

Heero started to breathe even harder, and Duo experimented a bit by humming as he licked up and down Heero's erection, sending sweet jolts throughout Heero's body.

"Oh, ah…" Heero bucked his hips in wild abandon, feeling as though he would burst. "Oh god…Duo…" Heero gasped "I'm cumming!"

Though he didn't expect it, Duo kept him in his mouth, and as Heero came, Duo lapped up as much as he could, though some of it dripped down his chin.

Duo dragged himself up to Heero's face and pressed his chest against his, feeling Heero deeply panting. "You sound so sexy when you scream like that." Duo whispered in Heero's ear.

Suddenly, Heero flipped Duo over so he was on his back, his manhood becoming hard again. He stared down at Duo. "Do you want…"

Duo just nodded. "Only with you, Heero."

Heero took a hold of Duo's throbbing erection and slowly worked at it till he was satisfied with the amount of pre-come, at which point he got some on his fingers, and slowly inserted them into Duo's hole, trying to give him time to adjust to the stretching before adding another finger.

Duo winced a little at the pressure, but settled as he got used to the fingers inside him and as he became more lubricated.

Heero withdrew the three fingers he had inside Duo and positioned his head at Duo's entrance. He waited till Duo signaled he was ready by gently kissing him. He lifted Duo to his chest, while at the same time slowly burying himself deeper and deeper into Duo.

Duo clutched to Heero's back, the pain driving him to scratch and dig his nails into Heero's flesh, blood tricking down onto the sheets. Heero said nothing, and instead focused on causing as little pain as possible.

When Heero finally was all the way inside Duo's ass, he held Duo close to him and gave him time to adjust to him. Duo relaxed his grip on Heero, and in time started to move on his shaft. Heero groaned a little and clutched at Duo's ass, assisting his up and down movements. Their chests, slick with sweat, rubbed together as they grinded against one another, only adding to the intense pleasure they were both feeling.

"Ung…ah ah, ohhhhh…" Both moaned in ecstasy as Duo pumped faster and faster on Heero. Heero pushed Duo back a little so he could reach Duo's own throbbing shaft, and grasped it, causing Duo to arch his back and let out a loud, shuddering moan. Heero stroked up and down Duo's erection in time with the thrusting in and out of Duo's ass.

Duo lost himself, and started to meet Heero's increasingly faster thrusts even harder, driving Heero deeper inside him till he hit a spot that made Duo scream in pleasure. Duo let his hands roam Heero's back and ass, running over his slick skin. Heero ran his free hand through Duo's flowing hair.

"Oh…ohhhhh god, yessss…" the room was filled with loud panting, moaning, and gasping as they drove each other over the edge. Their pace turned into frantic thrusting and pumping, as they ground hard against each other.

Duo, unable to hold his head up anymore, leaned forward a little and rested his forehead on Heero's rapidly rising and falling chest.

Heero hissed between his teeth, "Duo…oohhhhh, ah, ahhh…I-I think I'm…ahhh…"

Duo replied with groans of his own, "Ungggg…ah, yesss, yesss…cum-cumming…"

Duo lifted his head and looked Heero in the eyes, and they kissed each other deeply and passionately, sending both of them into climax at the same time.

"OHHH, OHH GOD!"

Duo felt Heero spill hot seed in him, while Heero felt Duo cum on his chest.

They continued to thrust while they rode out their orgasms, until Heero pulled out of Duo and they both fell back onto the bed, panting in exhaustion.

Heero ran his hands over Duo's face, wiping the bangs off his sweaty forehead. They embraced each other tightly and kissed each other tenderly.

"I…never thought…you…could be like this…" Duo giggled out between pants.

"Heero, I love you…" Duo kissed him again, and when he pulled away, something even more wonderful than the joining of their bodies happened.

"I love you too, Duo…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, around 12 (since they carried out the mission at 1AM), three exhausted Gundam pilots and a crabby, tired Relena got out of bed and went down to eat the lunch being served. They had all been kept up by the loud moans and screams coming from Duo's room.

Meanwhile, in that very room, more sounds could be heard.

"Ahhhh…….ACHOOO!" Duo sneezed loudly, while Heero pushed both their bangs out of the way and pressed his forehead against Duo's.

"You don't have a fever." Heero reported with his usual indifference.

Duo sniffed a little. "Well, apparently making love doesn't keep you from getting a cold…"

Strong hands pushed Duo back against the pillows.

"Maybe we should try one more time, to be sure..." Heero looked intently down at Duo.

A smiled danced across Duo's lips as Heero leaned in for a kiss.

MISSION COMPLETE .:heart:.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heehee, well, that was my first fanfic that I for sure was going to put online, hence I am writing this little bit along with the story -

Anyway, that took me about 3 and a half hours (11:30-3 AM>. ), was one of the very, very few stories I have written, my first anime fanfic, and my first lemon (a yaoi lemon at that -). Also(embarrassment)I have never even seen cough male genitalia and am still a virgin(/embarrassment) So yeah…I still hope it was semi enjoyable -'

It was sorta amazing how I was still embarrassed to write this, even though no one knows who I am nor will they ever see me or know me. It is weird how writing sex scenes all alone, and anonymously at that, is so embarrassing -'.'- blush Not to mention I shouldn't be embarrassed, 'cause obviously the people reading this enjoy good old yaoi too -

Well, anyway, if you wanna comment, fine, if you don't that is fine too, since I am too lazy to do it most of the time also '>.>


End file.
